Cambios
by Roshelio
Summary: Los titanes se enfrentan a su mas grande reto,la escuela preparatoria.Una ley los obliga a entrar a este hostil territorio,y aprenderan a la mala que a veces es necesario cambiar.Triangulos amorosos,discusiones y nuevos enemigos,en fin, la prepa..RXR RXJ
1. La inscripcion

Nuevo territorio

Capitulo 1: La inscripción

Por: Roikun

Pues aquí estoy otra vez, ahora con esta historia de los jóvenes titanes, llevo rato queriendo escribir esto pero por una u otra razón no lo hacia, pero bueno, por fin me decidi y espero que les guste y manden sus reviews.

La historia comienza con los titanes dentro de una sala de espera, pero no era cualquier sala de espera, era la sala de espera de la dirección de la escuela preparatoria del este. Cyborg caminaba de lado a lado impacientemente, Robin movía su pie izquierdo, Raven aunque tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía tranquila no dejaba de mover uno de sus dedos, Starfire daba suspiros ocasionales y El chico bestia no dejaba de morderse las uñas.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que estaban ahí y el ambiente en el que estaban empeoraba con el tiempo, justo cuando parecía que los titanes se marcharían de desesperación la secretaria se levanto, abrió una puerta y les dijo "Pasen a inscribirse con el director por favor" así nada mas, como si todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí hubiese sido para su diversión personal, no tuvieron otra opción mas que entrar a la habitación de mala gana.

Justo cuando los titanes estaban entrando a la oficina del director todo se congela y lo que antes era nuestra historia ahora es solo un fondo "Me voy unas cuantas temporadas y esto es lo que pasa" dijo una figura muy familiar frente a la cámara, era Terra, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mano sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera analizando la situación desde fuera. "Bueno estoy seguro que todos quieren saber como los titanes pasaron de esto…" dijo Terra mostrando una foto del equipo peleando contra Slade "A esto…" dice Terra mientras muestra una imagen de los Titanes en la sala de espera.

"En realidad no hay mucho que decir, pero les contare lo mas rápido posible, después de todo estoy muerta" dijo Terra, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos susurros del exterior " ¿Qué?!! ¿Qué quieres decir con que voy a aparecer de vez en cuando? Eso no estaba en mi contrato" dijo Terra furiosa a quienquiera que estuviera diciéndole eso, aunque se detuvo al recordar que estaba al aire y sonrió inocentemente algo apenada.

"Para hacer una historia larga y aburrida corta les diré que paso" dijo Terra aclarando su garganta " De alguna manera el ayuntamiento se preocupo por el gran impacto e influencia que son los jóvenes titanes para la comunidad, en especial los jóvenes, por lo que inventaron una absurda ley que obliga a los jóvenes superhéroes a ir a la escuela" explicaba Terra " Y si, se lo que están pensando, pues que no vayan, la ciudad se queda sin un equipo de superhéroes" dijo Terra " El problema es que de no ir dicho superhéroe estaría rompiendo la ley, lo que lo convierte automáticamente en un delincuente, ¿triste no?" dijo Terra " Veamos como les va en la entrevista para la inscripción" dijo Terra volviendo a la historia.

"Pasen" dijo el director desde su silla, la cual estaba volteada hacia la ventana, impidiendo que los titanes lo vieran " Entiendo que vienen a inscribirse" dijo el director resaltando lo vió " No nos dejaron muchas opciones" dijo Robin no muy convencido " Excelente" dijo el director quien aun no había si quiera volteado a verlos "Tomen asiento" dijo el director " No se si los abran puesto al tanto de su situación" dijo el director cuestionando " No nos han dicho mucho, solo que nos presentáramos aquí" dijo Cyborg " Excelente" repitió el director.

"Verán chicos, aparentemente en el ayuntamiento ha surgido un miedo , el miedo que podrían usar sus poderes para intimidar a sus compañeros, por lo que se han tomado medidas" dijo el director como si todo esto en realidad fuera poca cosa " ¿Qué clase de medidas?" pregunto Raven por pura curiosidad " Se darán a conocer a su debido tiempo, eso si pasan el examen de ingreso" dijo el director a lo que le siguió una pequeña carcajada " ¿Examen de ingreso?" pregunto el Chico bestia " Si, es ese papel que llenas con puntitos para ver si entras a una escuela" dijo el director haciendo que todos se rieran " ¿Qué clase de examen?" pregunto Starfire " O no se preocupen una prueba sencilla que medirá sus conocimientos básicos en áreas claves, como lo son la biología molecular y los reactores de fusion" explicó el director obviamente bromeando

"Por lo menos tendremos tiempo de estudiar" dijo el Chico Bestia aliviado "¿Estudiar?" preguntó el director extrañado antes de echarse a reír "Mi querido amigo verde, el examen se los aplicare yo mismo, aquí y ahora" dijo el director volteando su silla para verlos por primera vez. En cuanto lo vieron los Titanes asumieron posiciones de combate " Se que soy malo, pero no es para tanto" dijo el director jugando " Cyborg has un escaneo completo" dijo Robin manteniendo su posición "No lo van a creer, no es el hermano sangre" dijo Cyborg relajándose un poco " Pero es idéntico al hermano sangre" dijo Starfire acercándose al director para jugar con su cara " La nariz, los ojos, todo parece lo mismo" dijo Starfire confundida jugando con la cara del director.

"Oh veo que ya conocen a mi hermano, no se preocupen, les aseguro que el no esta por aquí" dijo el director viendo cual era la confusión "Sangre es mi gemelo" explicó el director " Si, claro" dijo Raven quien aun seguía en posición de combate " Es cierto, su ADN es diferente" explico Cyborg "Así que chicos siéntense y disfruten de su examen" dijo el director repartiendo las hojas " Por cierto olvidaba un detalle, si uno falla, todos fallan, después de todo son un equipo" comentó el director " ¿Cuantos puntos se necesitan para pasar?" preguntó Robin " 950" respondió el director " ¿de mil?" preguntó Cyborg "Estamos perdidos" dijo Raven mientras todos voltearon a ver al Chico Bestia por un momento " ¿Porque me miran así?" preguntó el Chico Bestia nervioso " Lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza" dijo Starfire quien también ya estaba algo resignada.

"Pero primero…" dijo el director mientras pasaba a un lado de Cyborg y picaba unos cuantos botones en su cabeza " ¿Qué esta haciendo?!!" preguntó Cyborg exaltado al ver que las luces azules de su cabeza se ponían grises "Solo me aseguró que lo que contestes en el examen sean tu conocimientos, no tu base de datos, no te preocupes, lo conectare en cuanto el examen terminé "explico el director " Chicos, estamos en problemas" confesó Cyborg.

2 Horas después los resultados de los exámenes estaban listos y le director tenía los sobres en su escritorio "Permítanme recordarles que si solo uno de ustedes no califica todos están fuera" recordó el director " Por Dios, nos lo hacen ver como si en realidad quisiéramos estar aquí" dijo Raven desesperada, pero fue callada por Robin al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le dio el director.

"De acuerdo, los resultados son los siguientes" dijo el director abriendo sobre por sobre "Robin 987 muy impresionante" admitió el director "Raven 970, parece que a alguien le gusta mucho leer" adivino el director " Starfire 951, pasaste" dijo el director algo decepcionado "Cyborg, 950 apenas" dijo el director desilusionado "Chico Bestia…." Alcanzo a decir el director antes de quedarse callado " ¿Qué saque?!! Quiero saber" decía el Chico Bestia, pero el directo se había quedado pálido.

En la desesperación Raven tomó el sobre de las manos del director para ver lo que decía " Tienen que estar bromeando" dijo Raven al ver el pedazo de papel lo que atrajo la atención de los demás "998!!!" gritaron todos sorprendidos " ¿Seguro que esa computadora no esta descompuesta?" le pregunto Cyborg al director quien golpeaba fuertemente la computadora que daba los resultados "No… sigue dando lo mismo" dijo el director confundido " Entonces quiere decir que….." dijo Starfire pensativa "El Chico Bestia es el mas inteligente de nosotros" completo Robin lo que fue seguido de un gran silencio antes de que todos incluyendo al director se echaran a reír.

"Bueno titanes parece que la suerte esta de su lado" dijo el director interrumpiendo la celebración de los chicos "Sin embargo a partir de hoy haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacer de sus vidas miserables" dijo el director tirando por la ventana su acto de persona agradable " ¿Qué fue eso ultimo que dijo?" pregunto el Chico Bestia limpiándose un oído " Permítanme explicarme, si hay algo que odio mas que a los adolescentes rebeldes es a ustedes 5, ustedes son un claro ejemplo de lo echada a perder que esta la juventud de hoy en día" dijo el director acusadoramente, Robin y los demás hubieran protestado pero el director no los dejó.

"Conducen motocicletas sin licencia" dijo el director señalando a Robin " No me darían licencia con mi nombre de superhéroe " Hacen bromas infantiles y de mal gusto" dijo apuntando al Chico Bestia "Se llama sentido del humor" dijo el Chico Bestia defendiéndose "Usan atuendos reveladores sin si quiera importarles" dijo el director volteando a ver a Raven y a Starfire, Starfire no entendió muy bien el comentario, pero Raven se tapo el leotardo con su capa "Pasan mas tiempo arreglando su auto que con su familia y amigos" dijo viendo a Cyborg " Es un pasatiempo" declaró Cyborg

"Como lo ven chicos, su grupo es una compilación de todo lo que odio en un adolescente, así que durante su estancia en mi escuela, la cual les aseguro no será larga, haré de cada uno de sus días un verdadero infierno" dijo el director de manera amenazante " Eso no funcionara, el ayuntamiento es quien esta a cargo de esta nueva ley" dijo Robin confiado "Eso seria verdad, si no fuera porque me otorgaron la responsabilidad de evaluar su desempeño escolar, por lo tanto están en mis manos" dijo el director callando a Robin

Trate de deshacerme de ustedes de una manera pacifica con el examen, pero no me dejan otra opción que hacerlo de la manera difícil, de acuerdo con el protocolo debo restringirles el uso de sus poderes dentro del territorio escolar" dijo el director con una gran sonrisa "Así que Robin no podrá usar absolutamente ninguno de sus artefactos, Cyborg no podrá disparar su cañón de protones, Starfire no podrá lanzar rayos por ninguna parte del cuerpo, Raven no puede decir las palabras Azrath Metrion Cintos en la misma oración y el Chico Bestia….." el director hizo una pausa como si fuera poca cosa "Mientras no te transformes en nada mas grande que un perro todo esta bien" dijo el director

"¿Preguntas?" dijo el director como si fuese un asunto de todos los días "No" dijeron los 5 resignados "Bien, a partir de hoy considérenme su súper villano interno, porque les aseguro que esto es solo el principio" dijo el director alegremente "Pueden irse, sus uniformes serna entregados en su torre" dijo el director mientras veía salir a 5 muy enojados adolescentes de su oficina.

El director se sentía muy complacido consigo mismo, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, solo faltaba darle el toque de gracia a ese día para que fuera perfecto "Señorita, pase a los otros dos candidatos especiales a mi oficina" dijo el director picando un botón en su teléfono "Esto es solo el principio titanes" dijo el director mientras volteaba su silla nuevamente hacia la ventana viendo a los jóvenes titanes hablar mientras salían de las instalaciones.

"Parece que la maldad viene de familia ¿no lo creen?" dijo Terra quien apareció nuevamente de la nada, "Por lo menos el director no construye robots homicidas…..aun" dijo Terra jugando "¿Quiénes serán estos candidatos especiales?" se pregunto Terra "Bueno estoy segura que lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo ¿No lo creen?" dijo Terra antes de despedirse

Corto y con poco humor, pero era necesario para introducir las razones por las que los Titanes tienen que ir a la escuela, no se preocupen, la historia mejorara conforme avance y unos cuantos conflictos surgirán para hacer de la historia mas entretenida :P por el momento manden su Reviews, espero que les haya gustado


	2. Compañeros inesperados

Cambios

Por: Roshelio (aka Roikun)

Capitulo 2: Compañeros Inusuales

"De acuerdo Chico Bestia ¿estas listo?" pregunto Cyborg quien acababa de entrar a la sala común de la torre con un puño de papeles "Viejo me estoy cansando de esto, ¿porque no admites que te gane?" dijo el Chico Bestia quien estaba viendo la televisión " ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Starfire confundida " Cyborg le pregunta al Chico Bestia las preguntas del examen de admisión para comprobar que no hizo trampa" Explicó Raven quien aunque no lo admitiría no se había movido de la sala desde que empezó el interrogatorio para comprobar que el Chico Bestia se sabía las respuestas

"¿Cómo supiste que Neptuno es el Octavo planeta del sistema solar?" preguntó Cyborg acusadoramente " ¿No es Obvio? Los Wix la raza guerrera del espacio vienen de Neptuno, ¿quien no sabría eso?" contestó el Chico Bestia "Bien, eso era fácil, ¿Cómo supiste cual era la formula del azúcar?" pregunto Cyborg nuevamente " Te la dicen en los comerciales de las barras de sabores" dijo el Chico Bestia cambiando de canal "Muy bien muy bien, ¿Cómo supiste cuantos lados tiene un Decahexagono?" pregunto Cyborg quien se estaba desesperando " ¿Qué nunca viste a Barney el dinosaurio?, te enseña las figuras" contesto el Chico Bestia como si fuera poca cosa " ¿Como supiste que en la mitología griega Cerberus tiene 3 cabezas?" preguntó Cyborg desesperado "Vi Hércules en el canal de Disney la semana pasada" contestó el Chico Bestia

"Déjame intentarlo" dijo Raven arrebatándole las hojas a Cyborg de las manos " ¿Cómo supiste cual es la distancia entre la Tierra y la luna?" pregunto Raven "En la mini serie de Choque de Planetas es la misma distancia del planeta de los monos al de los humanos" dijo el Chico Bestia inocentemente " ¿Cómo supiste que Taiwán es el mayor exportador de controles remoto del mundo " pregunto Raven "Nuestro control dice –Hecho en Taiwán- así que lo adivine" contesto el Chico Bestia " ¿Como supiste cuales eran las 7 maravillas del mundo?" pregunto Raven algo enojada "En viajando con Brian las visitaron en el cuarto capitulo de la segunda temporada" dijo el Chico Bestia recordando el episodio "Me rindo, ¿como es posible que pases un examen de admisión viendo la televisión?!" dijo Raven frustrada

"No lo se" dijo el chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa "Por cierto Cyborg ¿de donde sacaste esa copia del examen?" preguntó el Chico Bestia "Se la pedí al director" confesó Cyborg " ¿Al que prácticamente nos amenazo con destruir nuestras vidas y nos dijo a Raven y a mi que teníamos atuendos reveladores?…lo que sea que signifique" pregunto Starfire "Si, ese mismo" contestó Cyborg " ¿Cómo conseguiste que te lo diera?, es obvio que no es nuestro fan" pregunto el Chico Bestia "En realidad el también quería saber como es que te sabías las respuestas" dijo Cyborg con ganas de reír.

" En fin, ¿Cuál fue la pregunta que no supiste?" pregunto Raven cansada del tema "La que preguntaba cual era el día de la independencia" admitió el Chico Bestia dejando paralizados a sus amigos "Pero Chico Bestia, ¿Qué nunca has visto los fuegos artificiales el 4 de Julio?" pregunto Starfire " ¿Quieres decir que los fuegos artificiales son por la independencia?, siempre pensé que era el cumpleaños de alguien" dijo el Chico Bestia apenado "Es el colmo" dijo Cyborg antes de comenzar a perseguir al Chico Bestia por la torre.

Justo cuando iban saliendo de la sala común Robin entra por la puerta "¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Robin señalando a Cyborg y al Chico Bestia corriendo por el pasillo "Mejor no preguntes" dijo Raven ignorando a los otros dos "¿Qué hay en la caja amigo Robin?" pregunto Starfire curiosa "Oh ¿esto? Nuestros uniformes" dijo Robin poniendo la caja sobre la mesa "Quiero ver!!" dijo Sarfire muy energética mientras abría la caja "Me gustan" dijo Starfire abrazando su nuevo uniforme "De ninguna manera" dijo Raven cuando vió el uniforme " ¿Por qué no?" pregunto Robin sabiendo a donde iba la conversación " Robin, sabes que no uso faldas" dijo Raven con los brazos cruzados.

"Vamos Raven es solo un uniforme" dijo Robin tratando de convencerla "Pero mira el uniforme, ¿no pudiste conseguir faldas mas largas?" preguntó Raven mostrando como le quedaría "Podría, pero creí que una minifalda se te vería bien" admitió Robin un poco sonrojado, Raven parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ante el comentario "Esta bien, me la probare" dijo Raven dirigiéndose a su habitación "Pero no aseguro que lo usare!!" grito Raven desde el pasillo

Los uniformes no eran la gran cosa, camisa blanca con corbata negra y pantalón negro, falda negra para las mujeres, era todo un uniforme común y corriente. "Cyborg, Chico Bestia, vengan a ver sus uniformes!!" grito Robin para captar la atención de sus compañeros "Viejo con esto puesto no podría convertirme en ningún animal" dijo el chico Bestia "No te preocupes, tu uniforme esta hecho de un material especial, puedes transformarte libremente "Genial" dijo el Chico Bestia " ¿Como supiste mi talla?" pregunto Cyborg extrañado de que el uniforme le quedara tan bien "No la sabía, solo tome el mas grande que vi" dijo Robin y aunque a Cyborg no le gustó el comentario tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien.

Robin fue a su habitación, después de todo mañana sería un día difícil "Nuestro primer día de escuela" dijo Robin tras un suspiro cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta "Pasen" dijo él aunque no estaba viendo hacia la puerta, estaba arreglando su mochila "De acuerdo chico maravilla ¿como me veo?" pregunto Raven quien estaba parada en la puerta con las manos en la cintura. Robin se quedo inmóvil, nunca había visto a Raven en algo que no fuera su leotardo y su capa y tenía que admitir que el uniforme le quedaba muy bien. "Te vez bien Raven" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, aunque tenía palabras mas descriptivas en su mente " ¿En serio lo crees?" pregunto Raven sonrojada " Si, definitivamente tengo que comprarte ropa mas seguido" dijo Robin jugando "Cállate, este es un caso especial" dijo Raven fingiendo estar ofendida "Te veo mañana" dijo Raven regresando a su propia habitación.

La mañana siguiente…..

Los pacillos de la torre eran un caos, el Chico Bestia corría mojado envuelto en una toalla, Starfire volaba arreglándose el pelo, Raven corría con medio pan tostado en la boca y Cyborg aun estaba en sus pijamas de ositos (a/n se lo imaginan?). "¿De quien fue la brillante idea de hacer las clases a las 7 de la mañana?" pregunto el Chico Bestia "No lo se viejo pero si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos antes de que cierren las puertas" dijo Cyborg apresurando a todos "Ya vámonos" dijo Starfire viendo la hora, después de todo la escuela les quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Ya en la entrada de la torre aun seguían discutiendo " ¿Todos traen todo? ¿Mochilas? ¿Almuerzo? ¿Horario?" preguntaba Cyborg "Si, si, tenemos todo, ya vámonos" dijo el Chico Bestia desesperado "¿Dónde esta Robin?" pregunto Raven

Ante la pregunta todos se voltearon a ver mutuamente y para los alrededores "No creen que se aya…." Dijo Starfire "No, no lo creo" contesto el Chico Bestia "Robin no es así" dijo Cyborg "Pero que tal si…" dijo Raven. Al mismo tiempo en su habitación, Robin se estaba levantando de la cama como siempre lo hacía, era temprano por la mañana, considerando que lo hacía para entrenar y buscar pistas sobre Slade, pero esa mañana al levantarse sintió que algo se les estaba olvidando, hasta que su comunicador sonó y se vió obligado a salir de la cama " ¿Qué pasa Cyborg?" pregunto Robin aun medio dormido " ¿Qué pasa?!! Te diré que pasa, te quedaste dormido!!!" gritaba Cyborg del otro lado del comunicador "Nosotros ya estamos de camino a la escuela, tienes 15 minutos para arreglarte y cruzar media ciudad antes de que cierren las puertas de la escuela" dijo Cyborg apagando su comunicador.

Robin se quedo quieto por un momento antes de que se su mente captara todo lo que había sucedido y lo que le habían dicho " ¿Escuela? ¿De que estas hablan…….?" Dijo Robin antes de hacer una pequeña pausa " Por Dios la escuela!!!!!" dijo Robin por fin completamente despierto"¿Creen que lo logre?" pregunto Starfire viendo como la torre se hacia cada vez mas pequeña "No lo se Starfire pero mas le vale que llegue, debemos planear una estrategia ya estando dentro" dijo Cyborg preocupado " Lo logrará" dijo Raven con mucha confianza.

Los titanes llegaron justo a tiempo, estacionaron el auto T y se bajaron del auto. Había varias miradas de incomodidad por parte de los alumnos que iban llegando a la escuela cuando los vieron " ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?" pregunto el Chico Bestia al notar las miradas que les daban "No que importe mucho, eres verde" dijo Cyborg bromeando "¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" pregunto Starfire "No mucho, la puerta se cerrara en cualquier momento" dijo Cyborg. En cuanto terminó de decir eso la puerta se comenzó a cerrar, "Vamos Robin, este es el momento para una entrada dramática" dijo el Chico Bestia quien recibió varias miradas por parte de sus compañeros "Pasa en la televisión" dijo el Chico Bestia Apenado.

La puerta termino de cerrarse "Parece que no habrá entrada dramática" dijo el Chico Bestia, el y los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio principal para la ceremonia de apertura cuando escucharon un sonido familiar " ¿Qué es eso?" preguntaron unos chicos que estaba alrededor, antes de ver como Robin volaba sobre la pared de 2 metros en su motocicleta y aterrizaba justo sobre el auto del director "Hola chicos, siento llegar tarde" dijo Robin mientras se quitaba el casco y chocaba las manos con el Chico Bestia "A eso me refería con entrada dramática" dijo el Chico Bestia " Para mi que solo quería presumir" dijo Cyborg quien le dio un golpe en el hombro a Robin " Pues si quería presumir lo consiguió" dijo Raven señalando a la mitad de los estudiantes de la escuela aplaudiéndole a Robin "Se ven amigables" dijo Starfire "Las apariencias engañan Starfire, entremos" dijo Robin dejando su casco en el compartimiento de su moto.

Por alguna extraña razón el director canceló las clases de la primera hora como un "regalo" de nuevo ingreso para sus estudiantes "Que considerado" dijo Raven sarcásticamente "En realidad nos dará tiempo para planear una estrategia" comentó Robin "¿Estrategia? Viejo esto es una escuela no un campo de batalla" dijo el Chico Bestia " ¿Hay diferencia?" pregunto el Cyborg cómicamente "El director no jugaba cuando dijo que no nos haría la vida fácil, miren sus horarios" dijo Robin haciendo que cada quien revisara su hoja "Nos separó" comentó Starfire "Si, pero no solo las clases, Starfire y el Chico Bestia son alumnos de primer año, Raven y yo de segundo y Cyborg de Tercero" dijo Robin "Nos separa para atacarnos más facilmente" dijo Robin convencido.

"No lo creo Robin, Starfire y el Chico Bestia tienen todas sus clases juntos, igual tu y yo, si nos quisiera separar ¿no hubiera sido mejor mandarnos a diferentes clases a todos?" dijo Raven analizando la situación "Es cierto Robin debe de haber algo mas que no estamos viendo "dijo Cyborg "Lo descubriremos conforme pase el día, será mejor que vallamos a nuestros salones" dijo Robin mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

Aparentemente Robin y una chica chocaron mutuamente, tirando a ambos al suelo "Lo siento" dijo Robin por instinto "Mas te vale" contesto la chica con una voz muy familiar Robin se levantó para ver quien era la chica "Jinx!!!!" grito Robin sorprendido " ¿Robin?" se pregunto ella mas a si misma que a los titanes " ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. El grito llamo la atención de los otros titanes quienes se sorprendieron a ver a Jinx y a Robin en posiciones de batalla

"¿Qué paso Jinx?" pregunto una voz desde el pasillo " ¿Gizmo?" pregunto el Chico Bestia "A es solo el niño verde y su grupo de perdedores" dijo Gizmo sin mucho interés " ¿A quien le dices perdedor?" pregunto el Chico Bestia enojado "A ti, ¿vez a algún otro?" pregunto Gizmo y antes de darse cuenta Gizmo y el Chico Bestia también estaba en posiciones de batalla " ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Jinx sin cambiar su posición "El ayuntamiento nos tendió una trampa" dijo Robin " ¿En serio?" dijeron Jinx y Gizmo al mismo tiempo al momento que dejaban sus posiciones " Que curioso, a nosotros también" dijo Jinx mas relajada "Prisión o escuela, como si fueran muy diferentes" dijo Gizmo "Eso es exactamente lo que yo decía dijo el Chico Bestia compartiendo unas cuantas risas con Gizmo.

"¿También les prohibieron usar sus poderes?" pregunto Jinx "Si, expulsión automática" dijo Robin "Y ninguno queremos eso ¿verdad?" pregunto el director quien había salido de la nada "Tal vez olvide mencionar un pequeño detalle chicos" dijo el director dirigiéndose a los jóvenes Titanes " Dos de sus archienemigos también serán alumnos de esta escuela, creo que se me paso decírselos" dijo el director con una gran sonrisa "Que conveniente" dijo Raven con mucho sarcasmo "No estará insinuando que yo tuve algo que ver con su intercambio ¿verdad señorita?" pregunto el director acusadoramente "Yo no lo hice, usted lo dijo" dijo Raven retando al director

"Jajaja, me atrapaste, si yo lo hice, transferí al joven Gizmo y a la señorita Jinx desde la preparatoria del Norte" confesó el director " ¿Por qué?" pregunto Starfire confundida "No es obvio, superhéroes aquí…." Dijo el director levantando un poco su mano izquierda "Super villanos por aca …" dijo el director levantando su mano derecha " ¿Acaso tengo que dibujárselos?" pregunto el director irritado "Quiere que nos enfrentemos para tener un pretexto para expulsarnos" dijo Cyborg convencido "Veo que cuando tu cabeza esta encendida si piensas amigo" dijo el director "Solo recuerden, firmaron un contrato legal, usan sus poderes una sola vez y BAM!!" dijo el director golpeando la pared "Expulsión" dijo el director mientras se alejaba.

"Odio a ese tipo" dijo Robin viendo como se alejaba "No mas que yo" dijo Jinx "En fin, creo que debemos irnos, los veremos luego" dijo Jinx caminando por el pasillo " Pero no crean que por eso nos agradan" dijo Gizmo alejándose con Jinx sacándole la lengua a los titanes "Con ellos dos aquí las cosas puede ponerse feas " Dijo el Chico Bestia "Ya estas Chico Bestia y presiento que solo es el principio" dijo Robin antes de que todos se separaran a sus diferentes clases.

"¿Esto se esta poniendo bueno no lo creen?" pregunto Terra quien nuevamente había aparecido de la nada "Por un lado esta el director, tirano malvado, no me cae bien" dijo Terra jugando " Y luego también están Gizmo y Jinx ¿Victimas del sistema o aliados del director?" pregunto Terra sospechosamente "Habrá que seguirles el rastro de cerca" comento Terra "Pero en serio, tantas sorpresas en el primer día de escuela, y todavía no llegan a los salones XD, ¿Quién sabe que encuentren ahí?" pregunto Terra temiendo lo peor "En fin eso que lo decidan los titanes, yo solo soy un personaje incidental" dijo Terra con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

E aquí el segundo capitulo ojala les haya gustado, tengo grandes esperanzas para esta serie, tengo planeado que la historia dure 10 o 12 capítulos, pero todo dependerá de ustedes y sus Reviews (que por cierto me han gustado: P) hasta luego y manden Reviews, no se les olvide es picarle a un botón nada mas, cuídense.


	3. Territorio Hostil

Cambios

Por: Roshelio

Capítulo 3: Territorio Hostil

Pues ya estamos aquí con el tercer capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que han mandado sus Reviews

Gracias a los que han mandado sus Reviews para ambos capítulos, se me olvido añadirlos en el segundo, detalles, detalles….a continuar con esto

Los titanes se separaron para ir a sus salones, Starfire y el Chico Bestia fueron a uno de los salones de primer año, Robin y Raven a uno de los de segundo y Cyborg estaba solo en un salón de tercero.

Los alumnos de primero…….

"No puedo creer que sea alumno de primero, fui la puntuación mas alta en ese examen!" dijo enojado el Chico Bestia "No te sientas mal, creo que en la Tierra el grado es por la edad" comentó Starfire "Ese no es el punto, somos de primer año Starfire, el fondo de la cadena alimenticia" dijo el Chico Bestia alterado "No comprendo" dijo Starfire confundida . El Chico Bestia recordó que Starfire nunca había ido a una escuela terrestre "Permíteme explicar Starfire" dijo el Chico Bestia sacando unos lentes y una bata de laboratorio de la nada.

"Voltea hacia aya, ¿dime que es lo que vez?" pregunto el Chico Bestia "El equipo de Fútbol Americano" contestó Starfire "Precisamente, Por lo general lo conforman alumnos de Tercer y Segundo Año, se caracterizan por su altura, sus músculos y su aire de superioridad" explico el Chico Bestia mientras Starfire tomaba notas " Luego esta el alumno promedio, alumnos de Segundo y Tercer año normales que no destacan mucho y pasan inadvertidos" dijo el Chico Bestia señalando varios grupos de gente que Starfire tenía que admitir ni siquiera había visto " Por ultimo esta el alumno de primer año….nosotros" dijo el Chico Bestia desilusionado " ¿Y cuales son su características?" pregunto Starfire curiosa.

"Por lo general son iguales a los alumnos intermedio, pero son presa fácil para los abusivos y el equipo de americano" explico el Chico Bestia , Starfire dio una mirada confundida como si no hubiera comprendido lo que le acababan de decir "Muy bien, te daré un ejemplo mas gráfico" dijo el Chico Bestia "Ven conmigo" dijo el Chico Bestia tomando del brazo a Starfire hacia el área de casilleros " ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Starfire confundida "Shhh, solo espera" dijo el Chico Bestia golpeando levemente cada casillero, los primeros tenían un sonido hueco, el Chico Bestia fue de uno en uno hasta que dejo de sonar igual "Este es" dijo el Chico Bestia entusiasmado.

"Este es un claro ejemplo de un alumno de primero en su primer día de preparatoria Starfire…al menos del que no alcanzo a correr "admitió el Chico Bestia abriendo el casillero con una tarjeta. Dentro del casillero había un muchacho no muy alto de cabello café atado de pies y manos con una venda en los ojos tratando de liberarse " Por Dios" dijo Starfire sorprendida " Si, ese es el punto, puedes ver que lo ataron, lo golpearon un poco y lo metieron en un lugar difícil de encontrar, debo admitir que no lo hicieron anda mal" dijo el Chico Bestia admirando la técnica " ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?" pregunto Starfire acercándose al chico " ¿Estas loca?" dijo el Chico Bestia alterado " Eso arruinaría el delicado equilibrio de la preparatoria" dijo el Chico Bestia con los dedos en una posición de meditación.

"Confía en mi, el que le ayude será la siguiente victima" dijo el Chico Bestia cerrando el casillero para dirigirse al salón de clases "¿Vienes?" le pregunto el Chico Bestia a Starfire quien se había quedado pensativa "Si….." dijo Starfire resignada dejando al chico donde estaba "No te preocupes por el, te puedo asegurar que esta acostumbrado" explico el Chico Bestia tratando de subirle el animo a Starfire

Los alumnos de segundo……..

Raven suspiró mientras caminaba con Robin por los pasillos " ¿Qué pasa Raven?" pregunto Robin algo preocupado "Nada, es solo que….no olvídalo" dijo Raven mirando hacia el suelo "No, algo te pasa" dijo Robin aun mas preocupado "Es solo que no encajo muy bien en este tipo de lugar" dijo Raven resignada "No necesitas encajar, me tienes a mi" dijo Robin "Es cierto, tengo al chico maravilla para mi sola todas las mañanas" dijo Raven jugando " Y las tardes y las noches" continuó Robin "No es lo mismo" contestó Raven " Este tiempo será sin el resto del equipo, solos tu y yo" dijo Raven algo sonrojada "Y otros 38 alumnos" comentó Robin " ¿Te encanta deshacer mi pequeño mundo feliz no?" pregunto Raven con una sonrisa "Solo si te sube el animo" Contestó Robin haciendo que los dos rieran.

"Por Dios, ya me imagino lo que a de pasar en esa torre por las noches" dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos "¿Qué quieres Jinx?" pregunto Robin indiferentemente lo que Jinx solo contesto aclarando su garganta. Al principio no sabían a que se refería, hasta que notaron que del susto se abrazaron mutuamente, se sonrojaron y se apartaron lentamente " Y yo que pensé que tu favorita era Starfire" dijo Jinx jugando a lo que Robin no contestó nada " ¿No es lindo cuando se apena?" preguntó Jinx " Un poco" contestó Raven sin notarlo cubriendo su boca " O tal vez yo sea mas tu tipo" dijo Jinx tomando a Robin de la barbilla acercándolo a su rostro "No lo creo" dijo Robin poniendo un dedo en la boca de Jinx "No puedes culparme por intentarlo" dijo Jinx inocentemente.

" ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó fríamente Raven " Que seria, ¿es esa la manera de hablarle a tu compañera de clases? " contestó Jinx " ¿Vas en nuestro salón? Pregunto Robin "Y al parecer en cada una de las clases" contestó Jinx "Asi que tendremos mucho mucho muuuucho tiempo para convivir" dijo Jinx sonriente "Con una criminal, no lo creo" Contestó Robin " Míralo de esta manera Robin, aquí todos somos iguales, los que tu llamas buenos ciudadanos halla afuera aquí dañan emocionalmente a los que se los permiten, para mi ese es un crimen que no puedes impedir, es la naturaleza humana" dijo Jinx poeticamente dejando a Robin hundido en su pensamientos

En los salones de tercer año……

Cyborg corría entre pasillos, al parecer se le hizo tarde para su primera clase y el hecho de no saber donde estaba el salón empeoraba las cosas "Por fin lo encontré, el salón de mecánica" dijo Cyborg mientras abría sigilosamente la puerta frente a el, para ser recibido con un balde de agua en la cabeza y las risas de los que ya estaban en el salón "Muy graciosos" dijo Cyborg limpiando el agua "Nada personal hombre, era para el profesor" dijo uno de los alumnos, peor aun así se seguían riendo de Cyborg " ¿Y un balde de agua fue lo mas original que se les pudo ocurrir?" pregunto Cyborg haciendo que las risas se detuvieran y las miradas se dirigieran hacia él

"¿Crees poder hacerlos mejor?" pregunto un chico con lentes que estaba sentado justo junto a la puerta " En realidad puedo" dijo Cyborg muy seguro " Entonces adelante" dijo el mismo chico dándole una caja con herramientas "No es necesario, tengo las mías" dijo Cyborg mientras de su brazo salían todo tipo de herramientas. 5 minutos después la clase entera estaba sorprendida de la rapidez con la que terminó " ¿Funcionara?" pregunto el mismo chico con lentes "Créeme, lo hago esta broma todo el tiempo" dijo Cyborg llendo hacia su lugar .

El profesor entró al salón cuidadosamente, como si estuviera esperando algo "Parece que han aprendido que un balde de agua no es apropiado" dijo el profesor quien sabía que algo así le esperaría. Dió dos pasos dentro del salón cuando sus pies se dejaron de mover "De acuerdo, ¿quien fue el gracioso que puso esta cosa verde en el piso?" preguntó el profesor disgustado a lo que nadie contesto, peor uno de los alumnos del fondo con el pie escondió una cubeta llena con el mismo liquido.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" pregunto el profesor cuando algo mecánico comenzó a funcionar, fue entonces cuando el profesor noto un riel de tren que rodeaba el salón y terminaba justo en sus pies, y en el riel había un tren de baterías con dos sierras eléctricas redondas en la parte de enfrente, el tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacía los pies del profesor, quien comenzó a luchar desesperadamente contra el pegamento del suelo. La clase entera estaba al borde del asiento mientras la sierra se acercaba Y justo cuando la sierra iba a tocar los pies del profesor el tren se detiene completamente " Fiuuu" dijo el profesor con un suspiro de alivio, de uno de los bagones del tren sale una pequeña abeja mecánica y le pica la nariz al profesor "Solo eso" dijo el profesor casi desiluacionado , pero después del piquete le siguió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que desarreglo su cabello y le quemo parte de la ropa.

Momentos después el profesor se levantó del suelo y se arreglo los lentes "Bien clase, por lo menos ahora muestran un poco de originalidad" dijo el profesor para sorpresa de todos "Me alegra que sean tan creativos porque les aseguro que en esta clase lo necesitarán" dijo el profesor antes de comenzar a dar la clase.

Nuevamente en los salones de primer año…..

Starfire y el Chico Bestia por fin entraron a su salón de clase, decidieron que lo mejor sería no separarse así que se sentaron a un lado del otro para estar cerca " Star prepárate, estas a punto de conocer a una de las criaturas terrestres mas diabólicas, mas perversas y mas peligrosas que hay en la Tierra" dijo el Chico Bestia poniendo nerviosa a Starfire "El profesor de matemáticas" dijo el Chico Bestia desilusionando a Starfire "?Y este profesor posee algún arma?" preguntó Starfire " No, en ese sentido es inofensivo " contestó el Chico Bestia " ¿Entonces que tiene de peligroso?" preguntó Starfire " ¿Bromeas, el sujeto tiene control sobre nuestras vidas, un movimiento en falso y sera la razon por la que no pases de año!" dijo el Chico Bestia exaltado "Pero de todas formas no pretendemos estar mucho tiempo aquí" comentó Starfire dejando sin comentarios al Chico Bestia

"Les importaría, trato de concentrarme" comentó una voz detrás del Chico Bestia. Se volteo para ver quien era y casi se cae de la silla al notarlo " ¿Q..que haces ahí Gizmo!" pregunto sorprendido el Chico Bestia " ¿Qué crees retrasado? Los mismo que ustedes, este es mi salón" dijo Gizmo quien no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que tenía varias piezas y herramientas en su escritorio "Y de todos los lugares tenías que sentarte detrás de mi, ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para darte la espalda 6 horas al día 5 días a la semana?" pregunto el Chico Bestia defendiéndose "En realidad yo ya estaba aquí cuando tu te sentaste" contestó Gizmo. El Chico Bestia nuevamente se quedo sin argumento y solo se quedo murmurándose a si mismo.

El Chico Bestia se quedo pensativo por un momento, pensando en como podía molestar a Gizmo hasta que algo s ele ocurrió "Entonces Gizmo, ¿que sacaste en el examen de admisión?" pregunto el Chico Bestia presuntuosamente " El mugroso examen estaba arreglado, ni yo hubiera podido sacarlo perfecto " dijo Gizmo enojado "Entonces cuanto sacaste?" preguntó nuevamente el Chico Bestia "998" contestó Gizmo "Que coincidencia, eso mismo saco el Chico Bestia" dijo Starfire haciendo que Gizmo s empezara a reír "Es broma ¿cierto?" pregunto Gizmo pero se dejo de reir al ver la cara seria de Starfire " ¿Quieres decir que el niño verde es igual de inteligente que yo?" preguntó Gizmo asustado " En cierta forma…." Contesto Starfire no muy segura.

Gizmo volteo a ver al Chico Bestia lentamente para descubrirlo picándose la nariz con una mirada tonta en su rostro "Esto realmente te golpea en el ego" dijo Gizmo desilusionado de si mismo.

En la cafetería….………..

No fue sino a la hora del receso que los titanes se dieron cuenta que no se habían inscrito en una preparatoria cualquiera, sino en la mas grande del país, ninguno noto que después del edificio principal había todavía decenas de edificios mas, lo que haría de reunirse una tarea difícil por no decir imposible, y con otros 12,000 estudiantes rondando la escuela las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

" Este lugar se ve menos grande desde afuera" dijo Robin quien junto con Raven estaban tratando de buscar una mesa en la cafetería, aunque ya tenían suficientes problemas para caminar entre los estudiantes "Dimelo a mi, este lugar no podría estar mas lleno" dijo Raven quien trataba de pasar entre la gente "Por cierto, ¿no vas a comer nada?" pregunto Rvane notando que Robin no había comprado nada "Parece que en la prisa de la mañana olvide mi dinero" dijo Robin algo arrepentido "Pero no te preocupes, existen otros métodos" dijo Robin dejando a Raven confundida

"Por fin" dijo Raven cuando encontraron una mesa pequeña para dos en un rincón " ¿De donde sacaste eso?" pregunto Raven sorprendida al ver que Robin tenía enfrente una hamburguesa con papas "De por ahí" dijo Robin sin darle mucha importancia "Hablo en serio Robin, ¿de donde lo sacaste?" pregunto Raven nuevamente "Las papas no estoy muy seguro, pero la hamburguesa es de aquel tipo alto de cabello café" dijo Robin señalando a un chico que veía su plato muy confundido " ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" pregunto Raven acusadoramente " Conseguir mi almuerzo" dijo Robin mientras mordía nuevamente la hamburguesa

"Robin robaste, tu de todas las personas debes saber que es un crimen" dijo Raven "Raven, le quite una hamburguesa a un tipo que iba pasando, no estoy amenazando con destruir la escuela" dijo Robin en un tono que claramente decía 'estas exagerando' "Pero aun así, tu, el chico maravilla" dijo Raven ahora tratando de hacer enojar a Robin "¿Tiene algo de malo?" pregunto Robin ahora mas interesado en la conversación "No del todo, solo me hace pensar que hay partes de ti que aun no conozco" dijo Raven jugando con la pajilla de su te helado "Créeme, tiempo es algo que nos va a sobrar de ahora en adelante" dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

El momento hubiera durado un poco mas si no hubiera sido porque un gran numero de estudiantes comenzó a hacer mucho ruido, aparentemente alguien estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea, por lo general tanto Raven como Robin ni siquiera hubiesen volteado a ver, hasta que s hedieron cuenta quienes estaban en el centor de la multitud "Cyborg, Chico Bestia!" grito Robin antes de levantarse de la mesa " ¿Starfire? Eso lo esperaba de esos dos, pero que hace Starfire ahí" pregunto Raven "Lo sabremos cuando los saquemos de ahí" dijo Robin corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

"Oh Dios ¿que podrán haber hecho?" se pregunto a si misma Terra "No se ve muy bien para los chicos, después de todo no pueden usar poderes" dijo Terra preocupada "Aunque estoy segura que pronto sabremos que fue lo que hicieron para meterse en ese problema" dijo Terra muy confiada "Pero viendo el lado positivo parece que Robin y Raven la están pasando muy bien, me pregunto que pensara Starfire" dijo Terra pensativa "Creo que lo sabremos mas adelante, ups me voy se me esta haciendo tarde para mis clases de narración, hasta luego" dijo Terra alejándose

Otro capitulo terminado, espero que les halla gustado, no me queda mas que decir que muchas gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo la historia, cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo XD


	4. Conflictos

Cambios

Por: Roshelio

Capítulo 4

"Conflictos"

"Si la memoria no me falla la ultima vez que vimos a los chicos estaban en la cafetería a punto de iniciar una pelea" dijo Terra tomando con su mano derecha su barbilla mientras pasaban diapositivas de lo que va de la historia "Justo….ahí!!" exclamo Terra al momento que las diapositivas se detuvieron. "¿Cómo se habrán metido los chicos en ese problema? ¿Robin cambiará a Starfire por Raven? ¿Jinx y Gizmo son personajes más importantes de lo que parecen? ¿Algun día al autor se le ocurrira meterme a la historia?" pregunto Terra enojada por la ultima pregunta "Si, me oíste bien, si Gizmo y Jinx están ahí ¿Por qué yo no? Quien te crees que eres, yo si era parte del equipo…vas a saber de mi abogado" decía Terra disgustada antes de que la escena cambiara a la cafetería de la escuela, muy convenientemente para el autor .

El timbre acababa de sonar y Cyborg no encontraba a ninguno de los otros titanes "Creo que hoy comeré solo" se dijo Cyborg a si mismo antes de dar un suspiro, la desilusión le duro poco, ya que notó la variedad de comidas, dulces y postres que había en al cafetería y tomo uno de cada cosa "Esto será suficiente,…por ahora" dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó a comer en el primer lugar que encontró, la cafetería estaba llenísima y no había señales de ninguno de sus amigos 'Uno creería que un sujeto con antifaz, un chico con el cabello verde, una chica pálida y una extra terrestre serian fáciles de encontrar' pensó Cyborg mientras disfrutaba de su comida solo.

Detrás de el un grupo de chicos ruidosos con chaquetas de equipos deportivos conversaban " ¿Puedes creer que dejaron entrar a ese puñado de fenómenos a nuestra escuela?" preguntó uno de ellos de una forma muy altanera " La verdad no creo que encajen aquí, serán solo un montón de inadaptados" contestó otro riéndose " Da igual, uno de estos días hay que ir a mostrarles quien es el que manda, podrán ser superhéroes, pero no son nada contra nosotros" dijo otro mientras toda la mesa se reía

" ¿Y de quienes estamos hablando?" preguntó una voz grave detrás de ellos " De los jóvenes titanes, de quien más, vaya perdedores, dejarse intimidar por el gobier…" dijo unos de los muchachos, pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba haciendo la pregunta, era Cyborg, quien había escuchado toda la conversación " ¿Así que un puñado de fenómenos eh?" preguntó Cyborg mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa " ¿Con quien crees que estas tratando?" preguntó algo intimidado uno de ellos "No lo se y no me importa" respondió Cyborg intentando sacar su cañón del brazo, pero no pudo.

Al ver la reacción uno de los chicos de la mesa le arrojo un vaso con agua, el cual se rompió en su cabeza causando un corto circuito que hizo a Cyborg ponerse en sus rodillas. 'Maldición, olvide que desactive todas mis armas y los sistemas de defensa antes de venir' pensó Cyborg arrepentido, aunque algo agradecido, después de todo estaba a punto d evaporizar a más de una docena de estudiantes.

En otro lugar de la cafetería……..

" Maldición, porque este lugar tiene que ser tan grande" se quejaba el Chico Bestia "No es para tanto, estoy segura que encontraremos a nuestros amigos en cualquier momento" dijo Starfire tratando de calmar a su amigo "Tienes razón debo de calmarme, todo esto de la escuela, la nueva ley, creo que aun no lo acepto" admitió el chico bestia "Esta bien, es solo temporal, no hay razón para enfadarse" dijo Starfire comprensivamente mientras el chico bestia se convertía en un gatito para que Starfire lo acariciara.

Starfire caminó por la cafetería acariciando al Chico Bestia hasta que un muchacho con chamarra deportiva se le atravesó en el camino " Hola" dijo él mientras bajaba sus lentes oscuros para ver mejor a Starfire "Hola "contestó ella amistosamente " Estaba pensando que una chica linda como tu debería salir con un muchacho atractivo como yo " dijo el muchacho muy seguro de si mismo " Gracias, pero no estoy interesada" dijo Starfire con una sonrisa en su rostro " ¿ Que tal este Viernes?" pregunto el muchacho " Lo siento pero no me interesa tu propuesta" dijo Starfire un poco sorprendida de que no le entendiera la primera vez "Con que el Viernes no puedes, ¿Qué tal el sábado?" preguntó el con mucha insistencia "Dije que no" contesto Starfire esta vez completamente irritada retomando su camino.

"! Oye te estoy hablando!" dijo el muchacho tomando a Starfire fuertemente del brazo "Suéltame" dijo ella en un tono serio " ¿Y si no que?" pregunto el retadoramente. Starfire estaba apunto de decir algo, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana "Que parte de 'NO' no has entendido" dijo el Chico Bestia obviamente enojado. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver al gato convertirse en un muchacho bajo de piel verde, pero entonces recordó los rumores y retomo su expresión calmada "Mira enano esto es entre la chica y yo, apártate" dijo el muchacho empujando al suelo al Chico Bestia "Como te decía…" dijo el muchacho peor fue tomado de su camiseta por Starfire "Nadie trata así a mis amigos" dijo ella con un gesto en su cara que el Chico Bestia nunca había visto en ella.

"¿En serio? Que tal a ti "dijo el muchacho con gran arrogancia antes de arrojar a Starfire al suelo junto al Chico Bestia. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera levantarse notaron un figura familiar siendo arrojada hacia donde ellos estaban "Cyborg!!" dijeron los dos rápidamente "Viejo ¿que te paso?" pregunto el Chico Bestia al ver que varias chispas salían de algunas partes del cuerpo de Cyborg "Estos idiotas se dieron cuent que con mi sistema de defensa apagado soy vulnerable al agua" explicó Cybor " ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" preguntó Cyborg "Un sujeto insistente no capta que Starfire no esta interesada en salir con el " explico el Chico Bestia "Y es bastante grosero" añadió Starfire ofendida.

"Vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí, parece que el pedazo de hojalata se encontró con sus queridos amigos " dijo un de los chicos que estaban atacando a Cyborg, todos ellos con pistoles de agua o globos de agua "Parece que tus amigos no pueden ayudarte preciosa" dijo el chico que estaba molestando a Starfire, quien ahora tenía a varios de sus amigos detrás de él "No necesito ayuda" dijo ella poniéndose fácilmente de pie "Ustedes si" dijo ella mientras juntaba sus dos manos y cargaba una de sus bolas de energía " Starfire No!!!" grito el Chico Bestia detrás de ella, convirtiéndose en una serpiente amarrando sus manos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Starfire irritada "Recuerda que aquí no podemos usar nuestros poderes libremente" le recordó el Chico Bestia un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado "Oyeron eso, los jóvenes titanes están indefensos "gritó uno de los muchachos con pistolas de agua, lo cual ocasionó que el resto riera. "Rodéenlos" gritó uno de ello, a lo que el resto le hizo caso, ahí estaba el Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg, rodeados por más de 20 estudiantes muy agresivos, sin poder usar sus poderes.

En ese momento Robin y Raven saltaron por encima de quienes estaban atacando a sus amigos y los espectadores, lo cuales a estas alturas eran más de la mitad de la cafetería para caer donde se encontraban Starfire, Cyborg y el Chico Bestia. "Esta tontería termina en este momento" dijo Robin dirigiéndose tanto a sus amigos como a los agresores "Ellos empezaron "dijo Starfire en su defensa y las de sus amigos " No me interesa Starfire, hablaremos de esto en la torre" le dijo Robin a Starfire por primera vez desde que podía recordar disgustado con ella "Vamos Cyborg déjame ayudarte" dijo Raven tratando de levantar a su amigo .

" ¿Y a donde creen que van? " preguntó uno de sus atacantes " Ese no es asunto tuyo, como dije, esto ya se termino, no hay nada que ver, sigan con su descanso " dijo Robin a la multitud de su alrededor " ¿Según quien?" pregunto el mismo chico "Mi nombre es Robin, lider de los jóvenes titanes, y si no cierras la boca en este mismo momento tu peor pesadilla " dijo Robin intimidantemente, lo cual tuvo un muy buen efecto sobre el resto de los agresores ya que tanto ellos como los que estaban observando se callaron.

Entre el silencio a la lejanía se escuchaba una persona aplaudiendo, el sonido se empezó a escuchar mas y mas fuerte, a pesar de que solamente eran los aplausos de una sola persona, de entre la multitud se vio como la gente se iba haciendo hacia los lados para abrir paso a un grupo de personas, hasta que en el centro junto con los jóvenes titanes se encontraron otros 3 alumnos, 2 de ellos usaban chaqueta de equipos deportivos " Los capitanes!!" exclamaron los otros estudiantes con la misma chaqueta.

"Bravo, muy bien hecho Robin, nadie había intimidado tanto a la escuela en tan poco tiempo, te felicito "dijo el estudiante que estaba aplaudiendo "¿Y tu eres?" pregunto Robin, curioso de la identidad de esa persona, ya que parecía tener cierto control sobre el resto del os alumnos "Disculpa, ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?" dijo disculpándose.

"Mi nombre es Alexander, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano" dijo un muchacho de ojos verdes bien parecido, haciendo un reverencia hacia los titanes "Mi alto y morenos amigo aquí junto es Oliver, capitán del equipo de basketbol y la belleza rubia de ojos azules a mi derecha es Myriam, capitana del equipo de porristas de las escuela" dijo Alexander señalando y presentando a las otras 2 personas junto a el.

"Entonces ustedes son los responsables de todo esto" dijo el Chico Bestia incriminatoriamente "Tranquilo amigo verde, te aseguro que lo que los chicos les hicieron fue por su propia cuenta y que serán severamente castigados por ello " dijo Alexander mirando amenazadoramente a su equipo " No empecemos con el pie izquierdo ¿les parece?" dijo Alexander mientras él, Oliver y Myriam extendían la mano al resto de los titanes. Robin le dio la mano a Alexander, quien s ela apreto fuertemente

Starfire se la dio a Myriam y no pudo evitar notar una mirada de desprecio por su parte, aunque solo por un segundo "Es todo un placer" dijo Myriam a Starfie "Igualmente" respondió Starfire, ambas manteniendo una impecable sonrisa la una con la otra.

Por ultimo Cyborg le dio la mano a Oliver, ninguno dijo nada, a pesar de que ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente con miradas retadoras "Bueno creo que las pases han sido hechas y no hubo gran daño" dijo Alexander con su usual sonrisa "Retirémonos equipo" dijo Alexander tronando los dedos en el aire caminando unos cuantos pasos " Por cierto Robin, no creas que esto se quedará así, nadie insulta a mi equipo y sale bien librado" dijo Alexander con una mirada amenazante "Va para todos ustedes" comentó Alexander dirigiéndose a los titanes antes de darles la espalda y seguir su camino .

" Alexander!!" grito Robin para captar su atención y hacerlo voltear a verlo "Si crees que los titanes te tenemos miedo…." Dijo Robin pero fue interrumpido "Estas muy equivocado" completo Raven quien se encontraba al lado de Robin en una fuerte competencia de miradas con Alexander "Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos…" dijo Alexander antes de salir de la cafetería. " ¿Qué fue eso Raven?" preguntó Robin sorprendido "El ego de ese sujeto fue mas d elo que pude aguantar"dijo Raven disgustada "Lidiaremos con el otro dia….titanes junta afura, YA!!" ordenó Robin a su equipo.

En algun lugar de la escuela…..

"¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que paso ahí dentro?" le preguntó Robin a ninguno en particular con sus dos manos detrás de él caminando en círculos "Hombre, nos atacaron, somos las víctimas" dijo Cyborg para defenderse "Las victimas no intenta vaporizar a sus atacantes" dijo Robin haciendo que Cyborg se callara. "Pero viejo, ¿acaso no viste como ese tipo trato a Starfire?" preguntó el Chico Bestia "Si, y al igual que a ustedes no me gusto, estuve a punto de arrojarle uno de mis discos explosivos, peor no lo hice, tengo el suficiente autocontrol" explico Robin

"Amigo Robin, me disculpo por mi actitud de hace un rato" dijo Starfire con la cabeza agachada y arrepentida "Pero…" dijo la tamaraniana "Si esperas que deje que cualquiera de esos chicos me trate así y quedarme sin hacer nada…estas muy equivocado" dijo Starfire en desacuerdo con su lider, a lo que los demás asintieron la cabeza "Ese no es le punto, somos héroes, ellos son civiles, nuestra labor es protegerlos de las amenazas, no ser la amenaza" dijo Robin quien estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

"Creo que lo que Robin trata de decirles, es que no importa lo molestos, groseros, impertinentes, creídos, entupidos, insensibles, poco amigables o abusivos que sean los estudiantes " dijo Raven enojándose con cada palabra lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el resto de sus amigos "No esta bien usar nuestros poderes no son para hacerles daño" dijo Raven "Mira quien lo dice, tus poderes son maldad pura, tu madre era la fuerza oscura más poderosa del universo, tu destino era destruir la Tierra (Ouch…) y me vienes a decir para que es bueno usar mis poderes" dijo Starfire enojada como nunca antes lo había estado.

Raven no supo que contestarle, todo era cierto y aunque quisiera defenderse no tenía manera aunque las palabras de Starifre la hirieron profundamente, era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido y por tanto no lo sabía manejar, se mordió el labio inferior y unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro "Raven…yo…." dijo Starfire con una cara de arrepentimiento, no tenía idea como le pudo decir todas esas cosas a su gran amiga.

"Ve lo que hiciste Starfire" dijo Robin preocupado por Raven quien aún no podía contener sus lagrimas, mientras que al ver la reacción de Robin su arrepentimiento se torno rápidamente en celos "Y supongo que lo que me dijo aquel chico no te molesto, después de todo no soy Raven" dijo Starfire ofendida apartando la mirada de Robin. Antes de recibir una bofetada por parte de Raven "Starfire, la única razón por la que Robin no arrojo sus discos explosivos a ese chico fue porque yo lo detuve, lo vi sacarlos de su pantalón y tuve que sujetarle el brazo para que no los arrojara…así que no seas infantil" dijo Raven tratando de tranquilizar a Starfire.

"Yo.. no tenia idea…lo siento mucho Raven, no debí decirte todas esas cosas, no era mi intención" dijo Starfire decepcionada por su propio comportamiento "Esta bien Starfire, no te culpo, estamos bajo mucho estrés "Ire por un poco de agua" dijo Raven disculpándose del resto seguida Robin quien volteo a ver a sus 3 amigos una vez más "Si no te cuidas Starfire acabaras igual que tu hermana" dijo Robin recordando a Blackfire, la hermana malvada de la tamaraniana.

El Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban perplejos, no tenía palabras para describir lo que acababa de pasar y prefirieron mantenerse al margen de la situación, Starfire les estaba dando la espalda y hacía ya unos momentos que Robin había ido tras de Raven, para colmo estaba comenzando a llover. "Starfire…." dijo Cyborg extendiendo su mano hacia el hombro de Starfire. Sus lagrimas se perdian entre las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro, se dio media vuelta para ver de frente a Cyborg y al Chico Bestia con la mirada más sería que puso, pero al ver sus rostros llenos de preocupación no pudo evitar soltarse en lagrimas ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

De entre las sombras dos siluetas veían a los titanes, era difícil saber cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí peor al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.Un relámpago ilumino las siluetas para revelar que se trataba de Gizmo y Jinx quienes observaban la situación muy interesados " ¿Pelea en al cafetería?" preguntó Jinx a su amigo "Marcado" dijo él mientras palomeaba una lista que tenía en su cuaderno " ¿Mal comportamiento?" preguntó Jinx "Marcado" contesto Gizmo " ¿Peleas con los amigos?" preguntó Jinx "Marcado" dijo Gizmo " ¿Triángulos amorosos?" pregunto Jinx con una leve risa "Marcado" dijo Gizmo "Felicidades titanes, oficialmente ya están en la escuela preparatoria" dijo Jinx algo orgullosa de ellos.

"Se los digo, esta historia ocupa el toque alegre de mi presencia" dijo terra a quien no le gustaba nada la situación "Pero nunca me imagine que Starfire pudiera ser así, siempre se veía tan alegre y feliz" dijo Terra decepcionada de su amiga "Esperemos y todo se solucione pronto, o quien sabe que clase de cosas puedan suceder, lo bueno es que las cosas ya no se pueden poner peor" dijo Terra al momento de que un relámpago sonó detrás de ella cuando terminó esa ultima frase "Esperemos…" dijo ella preocupada.


	5. Amistades inusuales

Cambios

Por: Roshelio

Capítulo 5

"Amistades inusuales"

"Maldición, como pueden pasar tantas cosas malas en tan poco tiempo" decía Terra entre tristeza y enojo mientras pateaba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, hasta que se percato que estaba siendo vista "Oh disculpen, pero me pone furiosa el ver lo que esta pasando con mis amigos" dijo Terra resignada " ¿Qué que esta pasando?" pregunto ella dudosa "Es verdad ustedes no estaban….déjenme ponerlos al corriente" dijo Terra mientras sacaba un proyector de imágenes.

"Para empezar, desde la discusión que tuvieron los chicos hace casi dos semanas el equipo se a dividido bastante…Raven y Starfire a pesar de haber hecho las pases, la manera en que se tratan es obviamente distinta, se evitan constantemente y solo hablan cuando es absolutamente necesario" decía Terra mostrando imágenes de Raven y Starfire dándose la espalda dentro de la torre "Cyborg y el Chico Bestia han tenido un sin fin de discusiones con Robin respecto a la forma de tratar a los estudiantes hostiles de la escuela y como enfrentar al director sin llegar a un acuerdo en común, lo cual solo aumenta el estrés dentro de la torre" comentaba Terra lamentándose con imágenes de los chicos gritándose mutuamente.

"Y las cosas no terminan ahí, no señor. Para colmo a partir de la pelea en la cafetería los titanes han sido tratados muy bruscamente por el resto del cuerpo estudiantil…apostaría mis poderes a que Alexander tuvo algo que ver con eso" acusaba Terra disgustada "En fin, los estudiantes se han estado burlando de nuestros amigos por distintas razones, y las ofensas han ido desde notas en sus casilleros hasta rumores obviamente mal infundidos, a tal grado que el único que seguía llendo a la escuela era Robin" comentaba Terra algo decepcionada. "Habrá que ver que pasa, espero que mis amigos puedan salir de esta" dijo Terra antes de volver con nuestra historia.

Robin acababa de ponerse su uniforme y se comenzaba a preocupar por la actitud de sus amigos, después de todo, solo tenían un limitado número de faltas antes de ser expulsados y el director tuviese completo control sobre ellos. Decidió probar suerte para ver si convencía a sus amigos de ir a la escuela "Cyborg!, casi es hora de ir a la escuela, necesitamos que conduscas el auto T " dijo Robin mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Cyborg " ¿Para que?, ¿para que todos comiencen a discutir en cuanto pongan un pie dentro del auto, ¿Para llegar a la escuela y que lo único que reciba sean risas e insultos por el hecho de ser mitad metal?...no gracias Robin" dijo Cyborg desde su habitación.

"Chico Bestia se nos hace tarde" dijo Robin fuera de la habitación del chico verde "A lo mejor se te hace tarde a ti, yo no quiero estar en un lugar donde mi color verde, mis colmillos y mis orejas sean motivo de burla" le contestó el chico bestia antes de envolverse en sus cobijas. Robin se estaba desesperando pero sabía que debía seguir intentando "Starfire!, ¿Estas lista? Vamos a llegar tarde" dijo Robin en la puerta de Starfire "Lamento no poder atenderte amigo Robin, quizás Raven pueda asistirte en aquello que buscas…" dijo Starfire obviamente celosa y triste "Starfire no seas así" dijo Robin del otro lado de la puerta "Lo siento Robin pero solo quiero estar sola, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie en este momento" respondió Starfire ocasionando que el chico maravilla desistiera.

Robin se dio cuenta que ya se le había hecho tarde, pero no podía irse sin tocar la última puerta "Raven… ¿estas ahí?" preguntó Robin como si no conociera la respuesta "Si Robin estoy aquí, y no, no pretendo ir a la escuela si es lo que intentas preguntarme" dijo Raven en un tono seco y poco amigable "Raven esto es ridículo, si no puedo confiar en ti…no se en quien pueda confiar" dijo Robin sinceramente a lo que Raven no contestó nada . El petirrojo dio media vuelta, pero no llego lejos, la puerta de Raven se abrió y Raven lo detuvo tomándolo de su camiseta.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Robin esta vez él de una manera fría y monótona "Esto es solo una etapa Robin..confió en que todos podemos volver a como éramos antes" dijo Raven sin soltarle la camiseta "Eso no pasara..si ninguno de ustedes pone de su parte" dijo Robin seguro de sus palabras "Lo se…solo necesito tiempo para pensar" dijo Raven abrazando a su lider por la espalda "Esta bien, confió en ti Raven…pero necesito que me apoyes, que todos lo hagan, pero sobre todo tu" dijo Robin antes de seguir con su camino y que Raven regresara a su habitación.

Ya en la escuela….

Varios días habían pasado ya desde que los otros 4 titanes comenzaron a ausentarse, y comenzaba a ser muy obvio para el resto del alumnado que Robin era el único que aun asistia, lo cual era motivo constante de burlas y gestos hacia él, no le importaba, lo que le doliera era que la mayoría de las veces tenían razón, comentarios como 'Están asustados de volver' o 'El equipo se destruye' no sobraban y aunque le doliera se tena que admitir a si mismo que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

"Pobre Robin, solo, triste y abandonado" dijo una voz detrás de él "No estoy de humor Jinx" dijo Robin algo desinteresado "Deberías sentirte privilegiado que una hermosa chica como yo se tome el tiempo de hablarte" dijo Jinx burlescamente a lo que Robin no respondió nada "Vamos Robin, no te mataría conversar conmigo ¿o si?" preguntó Jinx a lo que puso a pensar Robin por un momento "No, no lo haría" dijo el petirrojo casi resignadamente "Entonces esta decidido, almorzaras hoy con Gizmo y conmigo en la cafetería" dijo Jinx dándole una palmada en la espalda y desapareciendo casi tan rápido como llegó lo que no le dió tiempo a Robin recontestar "No me matara…espero" se dijo a si mismo Robin antes de seguir su camino.

En la cafetería…

Robin no había regresado a ese lugar desde el incidente con los equipos deportivos, en realidad no tenía si quiera intenciones de aceptar la invitación de Jinx, pero había olvidado su almuerzo y no tuvo otra opción que ir por algo de comer 'Mientras no me tope con Jinx todo estará bie…..' pensaba Robin hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de brazos que abrazaban su cuello por la espalda "¿No estabas pensando en huir verdad?" preguntó Jinx muy cerca del oído de Robin lo cual lo puso algo nervioso " ¿Estoy aquí o no?" preguntó Robin casi inconcientemente "Así me gusta, vamos a la mesa" dijo Jinx prácticamente arrastrando a Robin por el lugar

Gizmo se encontraba solo en una mesa pequeña esperando a que Jinx regresara de su "Asunto pendiente muy importante" dijo Gizmo fingiendo pésimamente la voz de Jinx "Ella se lo pierde" dijo Gizmo tomando un sorbo de su cartón de leche, el cual escupió rápidamente al ver que Jinx venía abrazada del brazo de Robin y lo sentó en su mesa. Gizmo tosió un poco debido a que se estaba ahogando con su leche hasta que por fin pudo hablar " ¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Gizmo indignado viendo fijamente a Robin "Estoy tan sorprendido como tu" confesó Robin sin ponerle mucha importancia "No te exaltes Gizmo, no tiene nada de malo" dijo Jinx antes de comenzar a comer "Pero pero pero…" dijo Gizmo anonadado por la situación " Pero nada, come y calla" ordenó Jinx mientras Gizmo comenzó a comer de mala gana.

Minutos después Gizmo se calmó y Robin bajo un poco su guardia, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran amigos 'Si los chicos me vieran' pensaba Robin, el pensamiento en si lo hizo sonreír, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Jinx "¿Y que te causa tanta gracia?" preguntó ella interesada "No mucho, solo que jamás creí vernos en una situación como esta" confesó Robin "Aww el niño bueno siente que se esta portando mal almorzando con los chicos malos" dijo Gizmo burlescamente mientras hacía su comida a un lado y de su mochila sacaba partes de maquinas y unas cuantas herramientas.

"No le hagas caso, se pone nervioso cuando no conoce bien a alguien" explico Jinx dejando a Robin un poco más tranquilo "Por cierto, ¿que crees que haces Gizmo?" preugnto Robin al ver que de todas las partes que saco Gizmo de su mochila construyó una gran caja " ¿Qué no es obvio?, una bomba" dijo Gizmo como si estuviera resaltando lo evidente, a lo que Robin se paro inmediatamente de su lugar, pero antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre el aparato Jinx lo detuvo "Tranquilo, es solo un extractor de jugos" dijo Jinx mientras arrojaba una cuantas frutas dentro de la caja y salía un vaso de jugo del otro lado "La expresión en tu rostro es algo que atesorare por siempre" comentó Gizmo antes de que él y Jinx se empezaran a reír, para sorpresa de los dos Robin también compartió una cuantas risas, lo cual ocasiono que ambos se le quedaran viendo.

"Me sentí algo tonto" confesó Robin mientras se reía "También te viste" comentó Gizmo "Solo un poco" complemento Jinx mientras los tres se reían. Cuando por fin se calmaron algo se le hizo extraño a Robin " ¿Puedes hacer eso?" preguntó el incrédulamente "¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Gizmo como si no entendiera la pregunta "Pensé que tu contrato no te dejaría utilizar tecnología dentro de la escuela" admitió Robin " Ah, eso, mi contrato solo decía que no podía introducir a la escuela cualquier tipo de tecnología nivel 2 o mayor" explico Gizmo, pero la cara de Robin le daba a entender que no comprendía porque podía hacerlo.

"El no rompió la regla porque las partes que el trajo son consideradas nivel 1, él construyó el aparato aquí, más este no paso por la puerta en ningún momento, técnicamente legal" explicó Jinx "Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido" confesó Robin "Claro que no, tienes mentalidad de niño bueno" dijo Gizmo mientras desarmaba el extractor y se ponía a armar otra cosa con las partes "Permíteme demostrarte, el mío dice que no puedo causar mala suerte lanzando mis rayos rosados, pero puedo causarla a menor escala sin necesidad de ellos" dijo Jinx mientras veía a su alrededor en busca de una víctima.

"Esa chica por ejemplo" dijo Jinx señalando a una porrista mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y se veía un destello color rosado en su otro ojo "No pasa nada" dijo Robin quien tenía que admitir estaba interesado en lo que iba a suceder "Dale tiempo..3…2…1" contaba Jinx justo en el momento que una de las patas de la silla de la porrista se falsearan y esta cayera al suelo con la mitad de su plato sobre su uniforme "Lo vez, el director no puede hacernos nada porque estamos obedeciendo el contrato" explicó Jinx nuevamente, lo cual dejo pensando a Robin.

El receso estaba por acabar y Robin se paro de la mesa para ir a su proxima clase pero la mano de Jinx lo detuvo " ¿Volverás a almorzar con nosotros?" preguntó ella inocentemente "Ya veremos" dijo Robin antes de seguir con su camino " ¿Qué dices?" preguntó Jinx curiosa ya que Robin no estaba "Lo tenemos" dijo Gizmo más contento de lo que hubiera admitido mostrando una pantalla digital que decía 'titanes-0 chicos malos-1'. " ¿Viste como ni si quiera le incomodo lo que le hice a esa chica? " preguntó Jinx "Esta cambiando..aunque dudo que él lo note" comentó Gizmo "Pero para mejorar" dijo Jinx con una gran sonrisa "O para empeorar, dependiendo de cómo lo veas" dijo Gizmo antes de que ambos se echaran a reír "Tienes razón" dijo Jinx sonriente.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Terra apareciendo de la nada como de costumbre "Esto no puede estar pasando, primero mis amigos se pelean, luego se distancian, dejan de ir a la escuela y ahora esto" decía Terra tapándose los ojos moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación " Y para colmo notaron como Jinx veía a Robin, sus intenciones no me parecen buenas Grrrr" dijo Terra gruñendo preocupada por su amigo "Bueno, al menos no es el Chico Bestia" dijo ella mas tranquila "Habrá que ver que pasa, pero a como están las cosas…no se que esperar" dijo Terra desapareciendo anunciando el final del capítulo.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si , dejense un review para hacermelo saber, las proximas actualizaciones seran mas rápido, lo prometo :-)


End file.
